memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Shakedown Cruise/Act One
On the upper pylon the USS Helena is docked taking on supplies and new crewmen to serve aboard the ship, in the Captain's Ready Room Captain Taylor is sitting in her ready room looking at crew reports and ship status reports when the doors chimed she looks at the doors. Come Captain Taylor says as she looks at the doors. The doors opened and Commander Martin walks in and stands at attention. Commander John Thomas Martin reporting as ordered Captain Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Welcome aboard the Helena Commander Martin, have you reviewed our mission? Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, ma'am I have Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She gets up from her chair and looks at him. Commander at ease before you sprain something Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He breathes and then she looks at him. Commander I'm a woman of a few words so I'll be quick I only have two rules we work together and we don't keep secerts from each other are we clear? Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, Ma'am perfectly Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Very good prepare us for launch Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He nods at her and leaves the ready room as Captain Taylor looks at him as the doors closed. On Deck 6 Captain Taylor and Admiral Samuels are walking through the corridor to the transporter room, as Admiral Samuels looks at Captain Taylor giving her the orders for her first mission. I wish I could give you something more exciting for your maiden voyage mission Captain, but it's pretty straightforward, you'll be delivering supplies to the science station on Epsilon 2, I should have an update in a few hours on your new tactical officer, sounds like you won't have to wait much longer Admiral Samuels says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Thank you sir Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. They walked into the transporter room as they shook hands and Admiral Samuels walks onto the pad. Safe travels Captain Admiral Samuels says as he looks at her. She nods then turns to the transporter chief. Energize Captain Taylor says as she looks at the chief. The transporter chief beams the Admiral back to Deep Space Nine, as Taylor leaves the transporter room. Captain huh Captain Taylor says as she talks to herself and heads to the bridge. On the bridge the crew are getting the ship prep for launch as Captain Taylor walks out of the turbolift, and walks down the steps and looks over at Ensign Sito. Ensign Sito what's our status? Captain Taylor asked as she looks at her. She looks at the ops console. All systems are in the green Captain and Ops has cleared us for departure Ensign Sito says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Taylor. Ensign Kaye looks at her console. Thrusters are ready Ensign Kaye says as she inputs commands into the console and turns to Captain Taylor. Captain Taylor sits in her chair. Engage Captain Taylor says as she gives the order. Helena moves from the pylon and heads to the wormhole and it closes.